1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for supplying power to a device accommodated in a conductive casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,098 discloses a connector for supplying power to a device, such as motor, accommodated in a metallic casing in an electric automotive vehicle or the like. This connector has a waiting-side housing that is mounted at a back side of a mount hole that penetrates the casing in inward and outward directions. The connector also has a wire-side housing that is mounted at a front side of the mount hole and that is connectable with the waiting-side housing. Wire-side terminals connected with ends of wires are held in the wire-side housing and are connected with ends of terminals held in the waiting-side housing. The opposite ends of the terminals in the waiting-side housing are connected with terminals directly connected with the device.
Seal rings are fit on the outer peripheral surfaces of the waiting-side housing and the wire-side housing. The seal rings closely contact the front and rear sides of the peripheral surface of the mount hole to provide sealing between the two housings and the mount hole and to prevent the entry of water and the like through the mount hole.
The peripheral surface of the mount hole of the above-described casing should closely contact the seal rings to ensure a high sealing property in the sealed structure and therefore the peripheral surface of the mount hole should be smooth. However, the peripheral surface of the mount hole is not always smooth due to a cast nest or the like. Hence, there is a problem of ensuring a high sealing property.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to ensure a high sealing property.